mas que a mi vida, mi existencia
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: secuela de mi verdadero amor, los años han pasado , ahora bella vivirá su nueva oportunidad hacia el amor ¿sera que ahora el amor volverá a la vida de bella?
1. Chapter 1

Mas que a mi vida, mi existencia

Prefacio

Han pasado diciente años desde la boda de mi hija con Edward, ambos eran muy felicites pero nunca pensé que esa mirada de ese chico cambiaria mi vida, el era igual a Seth es como si Seth hubiese vuelto a nacer pero los hubieses no existen

-hola-susurro el chico

-hola-dije secamente-¿Qué quieres?

-soy Boo Stewart –me sonrío y sentí mi corazón acelerarse – y tu eres

-am soy bella Swan-susurre

-tu nombre es hermoso tal como tu-susurro

-AMM….gracias-susurre

¿Será que Boo, es el chico de aquella visión? ¿Será que a esto se refería Alice a que habría cambios en mi vida?


	2. alaska

Capitulo 1: Alaska

Nos habíamos tenido que mudar para que los humanos no sospecharan de los Cullen y de Ally, todo habia cambiado especialmente yo ya que han pasado 21 años de la muerte de Seth de mi amor, suspire mientras me removía en la cama, con el paso de los años habia comenzado a superar su perdida, cada vez que veía a mi hija me acordaba de el, pero ahora mi hija era una mujer casada aunque nunca tendría hijos, ella era feliz junto a Edward, Embry , quil y yo éramos la pequeña manada , aunque Embry se habia dejado de transformar cuando Luciana cumplió los doce años, asi que ahora simplemente éramos quil y yo, el vigilaba en la push y yo también lo acompañaba a veces, ambos estábamos solos en el mundo eso hasta que apareció Claire la imprimación de quil.

Me movi de nuevo en las sabanas hace unos pocos días nos habíamos mudado a Alaska era un lugar realmente maravilloso, suspire todo estaba bien ya no habia peligrote repente sentí que la puerta de mi habitación se abría, por los olores supe que eran rose, Alice y Ally, las tres eran muy inseparables aunque siempre sentía un poco de celos al ver que mi hija tenia el sueño que yo alguna vez quise tener.

-buenos días bella-chillaron las tres

-Mm-dije haciéndome la dormida

-OH, vamos mama-dijo Ally destapándome- es hora de levantarse

-Ally-dije con voz pastosa mientras lentamente habría los ojos

-bien la bella durmiente despertó-dijo rose riéndose

-jajay-dije sarcástica mientras me levantaba

-toma bells ponte esto, esto, esto y esto-dijo Alice lanzándome unos Jean negros ajustados, un TOP mangas larga azul, unos tacones negros y empujándome hacia el baño- tienes 5 minutos

-Alice-me queje

-nada de peros-dijo Alice

Suspire y entre al baño me di una ducha de dos minutos, a pesar de los años que habían pasado todo seguía igual, es decir mis ojos seguían siendo cafés chocolate, y azules cuando me transformaba, mi pelo llegaba casi debajo del muslo con su color caoba-rojizo, mi piel era tal blanca como la de los Cullen, suspire y me seguí vistiendo.

-Isabela-chillaron

-ya voy-suspire saliendo del baño para la tortura

Rosalie comenzó a maquillarme mientras Alice peinaba mi cabello y Ally hacia mi cama, suspire se supondría que para los humanos yo era la melliza de Ally ambas seriamos Swan, mientras que los demás seguían con sus antiguas historias, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando terminaron las chicas me sacaron de la habitación sin tiempo para que me mirara en el espejo, bufe y camine a la cocina donde esme me esperaba con un cuenco de cereales y un café

-buenos días esme-susurre

-buen DIA bella-dijo

Desayune rápido ya que habían tres chicas impacientes por su primer DIA de clases, todos los años era lo mismo, suspire y me despedí de esme , rosalie y Alice ya estaban en el jeep junto a emmett y Jasper mientras que Ally y Edward me esperaban para irnos

-vamos mama apúrate-dijo Ally

-ya voy-dije rodando los ojos mientras Edward se reía- Cullen cállate

-Eddie no enfades a tu suegrita-grito emmett

Bufe mientras Edward arrancaba el auto y nos íbamos al instituto, cuando llegamos todos se giraron a mirarnos, todos cuchicheaban mientras mis "hermanitos" se besaban, suspire y me aparte de ellos caminando hacia la oficina, ellos al percatarse de eso corrieron a velocidad humana hacia mi

-bells-chillo rose

-que.-dije

-tu, Alice, Ally yo compartimos clases-dijo con emoción

-ah-dije

- arriba el animo bella-dijo Ally

Suspire ignorándolas y fui por mi horario una vez que lo tuve en mis manos Hem fui a mis clases, el profesor un viejo regordete hizo que nos presentáramos a todos

-rosalie hale-dijo rose fríamente- ellas son mis hermana Alice Cullen, Ally e Isabela Swan


	3. primera mirada

Capitulo 2: primera mirada

Boo pov

Todos en el instituto hablaban de los nuevos , eso a mi no me interesaba solo eran siete alumnos nada mas por lo que escuche eran cuatro mujeres y tres hombres, bufe y fui con Mackenzie y Natalia a la cafetería, todos tomamos nuestras cosas y nos sentamos en nuestros sitios de siempre hasta que llego Luis junto a carla, se sentaron con nosotros y justo en ese momentos los "nuevitos" hicieron su aparición, el primer chico era musculoso parecía un oso, después de el entro una hermosa rubia parecía una modelo, después de ellos ingresaron dos parejas una chica bajita de pelo negro y junto a ella venia un chico rubio con cara de sufrido junto a ellos venia un chica alta de pelo caoba con un chico de pelo color bronces ambos se miraban con amor de hecho esas tres parejas se miraban con amor estaban sentados a unas mesas de nosotros

-¿quienes son esos?-susurro Natalia

-los Cullen-susurro carla- son hijos adoptivos del nuevo doctor

-¿enserio?-susurro Mackenzie

-si los rubios son gemelos, son los tales rosalie y Jasper hale-susurro Luis- el grandullón mas la bajita y el de pelo cobre son emmett, Alice y Edward Cullen

-ah-susurre

-faltan una-susurro Natalia

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la cafetería se volvió a abrir por ella entro a una chica pálida, ojos chocolate y pelo rojizo y se sentó con los Cullen

-y ella –susurre mirándola de lejos aunque no me interesaba

-es la melliza de la novia del cobrizo, creo que su hermana se llama Ally Swan y ella es Isabela –dijo carla

Bella pov

Entre a la cafetería bajo la mirada de todos, bufe mientras veía a mi Camila feliz, obviamente todos se comían las bocas del otro cuando llegue a la mesa asi que carraspee mi garganta

-agradecería que dejaran de comerse-susurre-

-uy bellita estamos con un humor-dijo emmett

-nada que ver oso-susurre mientras me sentaba y comía un pedazo de pizza- gracias por mi comida

-de nada-dijeron

Suspire y comencé a comer todo lo que los chicos habían puesto en mi bandeja , realmente estaba hambrienta a pesar que habia comido hace tres horas atrás, suspire y todos los de la familia me miraban

-Ey no me miren estoy comiendo-susurre

-si pero hay un chico que lleva rato mirándote-susurro Ally

- qui….-dije mientras me giraba y comenzaba a mirar hacia donde Ally señalaba, mi mirada se encontró con la de un chico el cual rápidamente la desvío, suspire tomo el mundo me evita, me levante de la mesa y tome mis cosas- nos vemos después

-bella-dijo Alice

Negué con la cabeza y Salí de la cafetería hacia el estacionamiento deje mis cosas en el auto de Edward y corrí hacia el bosque mientras comenzaba a temblar no paso mucho para que estuviera en cuatro patas corriendo sin rumbo, necesitaba relajarme no se por que me habia alterado pero era mejor tranquilizarme antes de volver a casa


	4. primer encuentro

Capitulo 3: primer encuentro

Bella pov

Después de haber corrido unos minutos volví a mi forma humana y me vestí, acomode mis cabellos tranquilamente, y volvía paso humano hacia el instituto, me dirigí a mi ultima clases calculo, suerte que no me tocaba con nadie de la familia si no me estarían interrogando a cada rato, cuando entre a las clases no le preste atención a nadie

-seorita Swan-dijo el profesor Manson

-si señor-susurre

- siéntese junto a la señorita part. –dijo

-si señor-susurre caminando hacia donde el maestro me habia indicado, cuando llegue una chica rubia de ojos cafés estaba sentada justo en el lugar donde el profesor me habia dicho

-hola-susurro mirándome arriba abajo- soy carla part. ¿Y tú eres?

-Isabela Swan-susurre

Las clases pasaron demasiado lentas para mi cuando el timbre sonó tome mis cosas y camine hacia mi casillero a dejar algunos libros, sabia que todos me estaban esperando, suspire y camine por el pasillo hacia el estacionamiento cuando choque con una persona, mis libros cayeron al piso, me agache para recogerlos cuando una mano entrego uno de ellos

-lo siento-susurro- no me fije por donde iba

-descuida yo tampoco me fije-susurre levantándome para encontrarme con la mirada de un chico, moreno, un poco mas alto que yo, sus ojos negros eran iguales a los de Seth

- ¿estas bien?-susurro

-si –dije pestañando-¿Qué quieres?

- soy Boo stewart-susurro sonriéndome de lado- fue descarte no presentarme

- un gusto-susurre respondiéndole la sonrisa- soy Isabela Swan

-bonito nombre tal como tu-susurro

-g…gracias –dije sonrojada- dime bella solamente

-OK, bella-susurro

- bueno debo irme-susurre ya que toda la familia nos miraba

-bueno adiós espero verte por hay-susurro

-eh si-susurre mientras caminaba hacia mi familia, cuando llegue subí al volvo de Edward y suspire cerrando mis ojos- vámonos


	5. ¿mi mama encontro su imprimacion?

Capitulo 3: primer encuentro

Bella pov

Después de haber corrido unos minutos volví a mi forma humana y me vestí, acomode mis cabellos tranquilamente, y volvía paso humano hacia el instituto, me dirigí a mi ultima clases calculo, suerte que no me tocaba con nadie de la familia si no me estarían interrogando a cada rato, cuando entre a las clases no le preste atención a nadie

-seorita Swan-dijo el profesor Manson

-si señor-susurre

- siéntese junto a la señorita part. –dijo

-si señor-susurre caminando hacia donde el maestro me habia indicado, cuando llegue una chica rubia de ojos cafés estaba sentada justo en el lugar donde el profesor me habia dicho

-hola-susurro mirándome arriba abajo- soy carla part. ¿Y tú eres?

-Isabela Swan-susurre

Las clases pasaron demasiado lentas para mi cuando el timbre sonó tome mis cosas y camine hacia mi casillero a dejar algunos libros, sabia que todos me estaban esperando, suspire y camine por el pasillo hacia el estacionamiento cuando choque con una persona, mis libros cayeron al piso, me agache para recogerlos cuando una mano entrego uno de ellos

-lo siento-susurro- no me fije por donde iba

-descuida yo tampoco me fije-susurre levantándome para encontrarme con la mirada de un chico, moreno, un poco mas alto que yo, sus ojos negros eran iguales a los de Seth

- ¿estas bien?-susurro

-si –dije pestañando-¿Qué quieres?

- soy Boo stewart-susurro sonriéndome de lado- fue descarte no presentarme

- un gusto-susurre respondiéndole la sonrisa- soy Isabela Swan

-bonito nombre tal como tu-susurro

-g…gracias –dije sonrojada- dime bella solamente

-OK, bella-susurro

- bueno debo irme-susurre ya que toda la familia nos miraba

-bueno adiós espero verte por hay-susurro

-eh si-susurre mientras caminaba hacia mi familia, cuando llegue subí al volvo de Edward y suspire cerrando mis ojos- vámonos

Capitulo 4: ¿mi mama se ha imprimado de nuevo?

Ally pov

Dos días habían pasado desde que habíamos comenzado el instituto en Alaska, estábamos todos sentados en la cafetería con un bandeja de comida aunque la única que comía era mi madre, esta los últimos dos días soltaba suspiros cada dos minutos, _Edward ¿Qué le pasa a mi mama?_ Pensé mientras miraba a mi mama mirar hacia la mesa donde había populares, entre ellos una tal carla, Natalia, Luis, Mackenzie y un chico que tenia características iguales a mi papa, Boo creo que se llamaba

-tu madre ha encontrado su imprimación-susurro

-¿Qué?-todos en la mesa lo miramos

-Edward, este loco-susurro mama- yo no me he imprimado

-si lo hiciste o se te olvida ayer en biología cuando miraste a Boo a los ojos-susurro Edward

-no es verdad-susurro mama- yo aun amo a Seth

-mama-susurre – debes hacerle caso a Edward

-no-dijo mirando hacia a ventana- Seth es lo único para mi

- bella no renuncies al amor-susurro Alice

-debo ir a clases-dijo y se fue

Todos suspiramos y nos levantamos de la mesa caminando hacia nuestras respectivas clases, cuando llegamos estaba el tal Bo junto a Luis sentados conversando Alice, rose y yo nos sentamos en nuestros puestos que casualmente están al lado de ellos

-_y bien Boo a ti te pasa algo-_dijo Luis

- _¿a mi?-dijo el chico_- nada que ver

- _si te paso algo vamos desembucha_-dijo

-_este bien_-suspiro el chico mientras miraba que nadie lo estuviera mirando _– te acuerdas de la nueva_

-_claro hay tres de ellas en clases_-dijo Luis

-_bueno la hermana que no esta aquí, ella me gusta…-_

Rosalie, Alice y yo nos miramos entonces es verdad, mi madre encontró a su otra mitad, respire y entonce su olor me golpeo el olía apetitosamente bien, me hacia ganas de lanzarme sobre el y morderlo sin importarme las consecuencias menos mi familia, Edward y mucho menos mi mama


	6. un error

Capitulo4: un error

Ally Nov.

No podía soportar la sed me había tocado mi ultima clase con ese humano, no soportaría mas, se que todos se sentirían mal pero esto calmaría mi sed, suspire y me acerque lentamente hacia el

-hola –susurre

-h...o...la-susurro al mirarme -¿deseas algo?

-si –susurre sonriendo y evitando decidir- quería saber si me puedes ayudar a ubicar la biblioteca

-hummm... claro-susurro- por cierto soy boo

-ajan, soy ally-susurre mientras comenzábamos a caminar

Sonreí internamente seria fácil acabar con el, el camino a la biblioteca estaba vacío axial que sin emitir ruido alguno le tape la boca con mi mano mientras me acercaba a su yugular

- shu no dolerá demaciado-dije sonriendo e inalando su olor

-ally no-susurro la voz de alguien pero lo ignore mientras lentamente mordia el cuello, sentí su sangre bajar por mi garganta- no hija no- sentí como me apartaban de mi presa y el chico cai a mis pies retorciendose del dolor

-que hice-susurre mientras veia frente a mi a mi mama junto a boo

-como pudiste-susurro con la voz quebrada- boo calma estoy a tu lado soy bella

-mama lo siento-susurre

-vete ally-susurro

Todos suspiramos y nos fuimos a casa mientras nos íbamos a casa, Edward llamo a Carlisle y le explico la situación, cuando llegamos dejamos a Boo en el sofá mientras mi madre no se apartaba del el y yo cada vez me sentía mas culpable

-amor, solo que tu control no es bueno-susurro Edward

-pero mama-dije mirándola

-ella esta dolida-susurro Edward

-pero por que-dije confundida

-el es mi imprimación-susurro mama en voz baja- es lo mismo que sentí con Seth

-mama-susurre acercándome lentamente apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que lo ataque- lo siento

- al el debes pedirles disculpas no ami-susurro


	7. nueva vida

Capitulo5: nueva vida

Bella Nov.

Sentía angustia al ver a boo retorcerse por el dolor del veneno de la ponzoña, nunca CREI que al encontrar mi nuevo imprimado mi hija terminara mordiéndolo, tenia miedo de que boo nos odiara cuando despertara, sus latidos se hicieron mas lentos hasta que dejaron de existir, todos estaban enfrente de mi apartándome de el, por miedo a que me atacara, boo abrió sus ojos rojos y se levanto del sofá y nos miro a todos

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-susurro

-boo, soy ally, yo hummm... te mordí-susurro mi hija con culpabidad- que sin querer

-eh OK y donde estoy- susurro- y que es ese olor a perro mojado

Abrí los ojos como platos, el odiaba mi aroma, tradicional a todos los Cullen le agradaba pero a el aparecer lo odiaba, iba a hablar pero Edward me adelanto

-eres vampiro ahora, un neonato, somos los Cullen-susurro- y el olor ese proviene de bella

-Edward-sissie

- por que ella huele asi-susurro mirándome ya que emmett y Jasper me protegían

-por lo que soy-dije saliendo de mi escondite

El se me quedo mirando con una sonrisa de bobo, estaba analizándome, sabia lo que el veia, una chica pálida, cabello largo, ojos cafés rodeada de vampiros además que huele a perro

-tu y ella-señalo a ally- se parecen mucho

-es mi hija-susurre-

-¿Qué?-dijo con los ojos abiertos

- si haces muchos años atrás –susurre- además por ser lo que soy nunca envejezco

-y que eres-susurro mirándome de mas de cerca

-si quieres te lo demuestro-susurre

-huui bella que directa –dijo emmett moviendo sus cejas, tome un cojín y se lo lance en la cara

- no hablo en ese sentido idiota-susurre- vamos todos afuera

Todos salimos al jardín de los Cullen , ellos sabían lo que deseaba hacer pero boo no entendía, le dije que solo estuviera con los Cullen y que no se asustara, me concentre en recordar algo que me hiciera enfurecer y cerré los ojos mientras sentía los temblores en mi cuerpo y unos segundos después estaba saltando de los escalones del Porres hacia el suelo con vertida en cuatro patas con mi ropa obviamente hecha trisas, boo me miro con sus ojos abiertos, lentamente se acerco a mi mirando mi pelaje blanco o tal vez mis ojos azules

-tus ojos cambiaron-susurro- son azules

Se acerco lentamente hasta estar a mi lado y con su mano toco mi pelaje y sin querer ronronee, mientras sentía su caricia en mi pelo

-preciosa-susurro


	8. de regreso a forks y la push

Capitulo6: de vuelta a forks y la push

Alice Nov.

De nuevo debíamos mudarnos ahora iríamos a forks por petición de bella, ya que no podíamos seguir en la ciudad con boo como nuevo integrante de la familia, el y bella pasan juntos todo el dia, boo ama ver a bella convertida en loba, el dice que es su loba, ahora mismo, estábamos todos en la sala con nuestras maletas para ver como nos iríamos a la casa, cuando bajo boo y con el venia bella, ella venia con su maleta pero tenia cara de enojo

Bella Nov.

- boo, hay que irnos-susurre sabia que todos nos esperaban

-bella-susurro con su rostro a centímetros míos, me quede mirándolo deslumbrada, mientras el se reía fuertemente- OH dios ajajay… debes ver tu cara

- muy gracioso-dije enojada tomando mi maleta y cerrando la puerta de un portazo

Lo sentí al lado Mio en menos de un pestañeo pero no le preste intención cuando bajamos todos nos miraban confundido, suspire y levante mi mirada, allí me sonrío, ella es feliz, suspire,

-yo me voy con Carlisle y esme-susurre

Sin esperar respuesta me fui al mercedes de Carlisle, vi a Alice, rose, jazz y emmett subirse al jeep mientras que Edward, allí y boo subían al volvo, esme y Carlisle sonriendo dándome una pequeña sonrisa, volvería a casa estaría con mi tribu en mi territorio

-Carlisle-susurre cuando vi. El cartel que decía "bienvenidos a forks"

-¿si?, bella-susurro

-me podrías dejar en la línea del tratado-susurre

-claro-dijo confundido

-solo no le digan a los demás-susurre

-por que querida-susurro esme

-quiero estar en mi hogar-susurre- quiero estar sola

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, Carlisle se desvío del camino para que los demás no se dieran cuenta, cuando llegamos a la línea del tratado me despedí de el y esme prometiendo ir a verlos prontos, tome mis cosas y comencé a correr hasta que me contre con Embry y su novia Luciana

-BELLA-chillaron los dos

-Emory, Luciana-susurre

-es un gusto verte por aquí, tía bella- susurro Luciana

-si, he vuelto a casa-susurre

- ya era hora-susurro Embry- vamos a tu casa debes conocer a los nuevos de la manada

- mis nuevos seguidores –susurre

-exacto-dijeron

Caminamos hasta mi antigua casa seguía tal cual como hace diecisiete años, suspire, muchos recuerdos en aquella casa, entre a casa donde Jacob y Vanesa me esperaban, ambos representaban muy bien sus casi setenta años, ambos estaban muy enamorados como el dia que los vi. Por última vez

-hola bella-susurraron

-Vane y jake-susurre

-bueno bella, te quiero presentar a los nuevos lobos-susurro Jacob mientras a mi casa entraban cuatro jóvenes- el es Daniel- señalo al que parecía ser el mayor- el es Sergio-señalo al mas bajo- y ellos dos son Carlos y Andrés – ellos asintieron en forma de saludo- muchacho ella es vuestra alfa Isabela Swann


	9. quedate conmigo

Capitulo7: quédate conmigo

Daniel, Carlos y Andrés, eran mis nuevos aprendices, estábamos todos transformados en lobos, corríamos por el bosque para enseñarle cual era nuestro territorio y cual era el territorio de los Cullen, mientras corríamos sentí el olor de Bo, sentí a los deas gruñir, comencé a correr con ellos mientras el olor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte

-_un chupsangre-_pensó Andrés

_-por allí-_pensó Daniel

Mire por donde ellos decían y vi. A boo mirando a los lobos con sus ojos abiertos como platos, de seguro estaba tratando de buscarme, suspire y me adelante hasta el, sabia que mi pelaje y mis ojos eran únicos axial que el me reconocería fácilmente, el sonrío al verme y se me cerco haciendo que los demás gruñeran

-_alto-_pensé

_-pero bella-_se quejo Carlos

_-pero nada, el es mi imprimado-_dije

_-el es igual a Seth, no-_dijo Daniel

_- eso no es de sus incumbencia-_dije

Suspiraron y se devolvieron por sus lugares hacia la reservación, boo me miro sonriendo y se acerco a mí y comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza

-¿Por qué no fuiste con los demás?-susurro- ¿Por qué te viniste a ese lugar? ¿No quieres estar con nosotros?

Rodee los ojos y corrí a transformarme, suerte que a mi lado tenia una polera manga corta y unos Jean desgatados y me acerque hacia el, esperaba que me empezara a interrogar pero nada de eso hizo si no lo contrario se acerco a mi y me abrazo fuertemente

-calma boo-susurre

- pero bella-susurro

- que-dije mirando su rostro lentamente

-quédate –dijo

-me quedare-dije confusa con su palabra

-pero quédate conmigo-susurro mientras lentamente su rostro se iba acercando al Mio y acortando la distancia


	10. un amor, un beso y un ataque

Capitulo8: un beso, un amor y un ataque

-pero quédate conmigo-susurro mientras lentamente su rostro se iba acercando al Mio y acortando la distancia

Acerco cada vez mas su rostro al Mio, mientras sus brazos sujetaban mi cintura y mis manos quedaban apoyada en su pecho mientras mi corazón latía desbocado cuando el lentamente apretó sus fríos labios con los míos, nuestra bocas se movían a un suave compás una sobre la otra, sentía todo lo que sentí hace muchos años ahora lo sentía con el, lentamete nos fuimos separando cuando se me hizo necesario el aire, mire sus ojos que aun eran de color borgoña y me perdí en ellos

-bella- susurro

-¿si?-susurre

-te amo, no se como pero lo hago, apenas te conozco pero siento que sin ti no puedo vivir-susurro

- boo, te entiendo-susurre tocando su mejilla- yo también te amo aun cuando apenas te conozco

Sonrío y me volvió a besar, estuvimos un rato mas besándonos hasta que el me dijo que debía irse a cazar, asentí mientras el se despedía y corría hacia el bosque, estaba por irme cuando una voz muy familiar me hizo detener mi camino

-como pudiste mama, como pudiste hacerle esto a papa-susurro allí

-ally yo…. Lo…amo-susurre

- y papa que-grito

-el murió, el sera mi primer amor ally, boo lo sabe-susurre mirando sus ojos

- prefieres a ese en vez a mi padre-dijo con rabia

- no lo llames asi-susurre- boo es mi vida ahora

- te odio isabella, eres una maldita- me grito

- no te aguanto que me hables asi-grite abofeteándola

-te olvidaste de mi padre por ese vampiro-susurro mirándome

-nunca he olvidado a Seth-susurre

-mientes- dijo antes de golpearme

No podía creerlo mi propia hija me había golpeado, comencé a temblar y me Transforme en loba, ally me gruño y volvió a atacarme, gruñí molesta, ella era mi hija se suponía que debía entenderme no se que paso pero de un momento a otro yo estaba en el piso chillando de dolor sin poder pararme y ally me miraba como si me fuese a morder

-ALLY NO-grito Edward sujetando a ally

-déjame Edward-gruño mi hija

- lo...si…ento-susurre y todo se volvió negro solo escuche unas voces tanto mentales y verbales llamarme


	11. recuerdo

Capitulo 9: recuerdo

Ally pov

No se por que había hecho lo que hice, tal vez era el dolor de que boo reemplazara a mi padre, que fue que me hizo atacar a mi madre, esta ahora estaban en el sofá de la casa, con un montón de vendas por su cuerpo de seguro le abre roto mas de un hueso

-calma Ally, ella sana rápido-susurro Edward

-¿Cómo que sana rápido?-susurro boo

-los licántropos, tienen algo en su metabolismo que hace que ellos se curen rápido-susurro Carlisle- una cortada sana en segundos

-y sus huesos-susurre

- sanara entre dos o tres horas –susurro

Unas tres horas después mi madre despertó sintiéndose mejor aunque con un poco de dolor, me fui acercando lentamente hacia ella, pero nunca espere que me gruñera

-aléjate de mi Ally-dijo

-mama-susurre- lo siento

-es muy tarde para arrepentirte-dijo boo abrazando a mi mama

- boo llévame a la reservación, Carlisle gracias-susurro mama y entonces me miro- tu solo piensa en lo que te dije

Asentí mientras la observaba irse con boo y con los otros tres lobos que la acompañaban, subí a mi habitación y me senté mirando por el gran ventanal, el paisaje de forks era un dia tranquilo

*flash Black*

Tenia seis años, estaba en la push Nela playa junto a papa corriendo por el mar mientras mama nos observaba desde lejos sonriéndonos, moví mi pequeña mano saludándola mientras ella me sonreía, papa me tomo en sus brazos mientras las olas chocaban contra nuestros cuerpos, logrando risas de mi parte

- Ally-susurro papa

-dime papi-susurre mirándolo

-quiero que me hagas una promesa-susurro colocándose a mi altura- pero no debes contarle a mami

- claro papi yo te hago la promesa-susurre

-si yo algún dia muriera, y tu mama quedara sola contigo y encontrara a otro hombre para seguir su vida quiero, que la dejes ser feliz-susurro- por que dentro del corazón de ese hombre abra el mismo amor que tengo con tu madre además puede que yo este hay

-lo prometo papi-susurre abrazándolo

*fin del flash Black*

Suspire yo le había prometido a papa dejar que mama ser feliz y eso arría la dejaría ser feliz solo espero que boo la ame como la amo mi papa


	12. ya no soy loba

Capitulo 10: ya no soy loba

Bella pov

Después de que me habían dejado los chicos en casa, espere a que se fueran para volver a transformarme en loba pero extrañamente no podía intente por mas de una hora pero obteniendo el mismo resultado, corrí hasta la casa de Jacob el cual me abrió un poco sorprendido y entonces comencé a contarle lo que me sucedía

-he estado un buen rato tratando de transformarme pero no puedo-chille

- bella calma-dijo

-te estoy diciendo que no me puedo transforma y tu me dices que me calme-dije gruñendo

-bella, si no te puedes transforma es hora de elegir el nuevo alfa y de que tu envejezcas-dijo

-que-susurre

-debes elegir-susurro y justo entraron Carlos, Andrés y Daniel, al cual colocamos al tanto de la situación que sucedía

-esta bien ya decidí-susurre- Daniel tu serás el nuevo alfa

- con mi vida cumpliré este honor bella-dijo

-si pero ahora Jacob explícame como es eso de que es hora que envejezca-susurre

-pues cuando llega la hora, los quileutes dejamos de transformarnos en lobos-susurro- y cuando dejamos de transformarnos comenzamos a envejecer, a pesar que tu tienes mas de cuarenta años quedas con tu apariencia de 19 pero ya de apoco empezaras a envejecer

- eso veo-susurre- pero apenas encontré mi segunda imprimación, boo, el sabe lo que soy

-si lo sabemos-dijo y les hizo una seña a los chicos para que se fueran- ahora dime fue Ally quien te ataco

-si-susurre –tu sabes que ella no quiere a nadie mas que a Seth en mi vida

-veras que tarde o temprano aceptara a boo-susurro

- si bueno debo irme-dije

Salí de la casa de Jacob pensando, ahora era de nuevo una humana normal, como seguir una vida nueva si ya me acostumbre a ser loba


	13. mi nuevo aspecto

Capitulo11: mi nuevo aspecto

Estaba nerviosa como haría esto, como le diría a boo que soy una simple humana de nuevo, suspire, tome mi cepillo y comencé a pasarlo por mi cabello pero al observar mi reflejo en el espejo algo me llamo la intención, mi piel seguía siendo pálida igual que siempre pero mis ojos eran una mezcla muy extrañaba entre el azul y el chocolate, es como si el color de mis ojos de mi ex forma lobuna y los míos se hubieran mezclado

-Low-susurre bajito

Termine de alistarme y camine hacia el instituto, cuando llegue los Cullen me miraron extrañados al verme como humana y con mi antiguo olor, boo corrió a paso humano hacia mi

-bella-susurro

- boo-susurre- soy humana

- que-dijo confundido

-ya no puedo ser loba de nuevo-susurre

-eso no me interesa-susurro- yo te amo como eres

- yo también te amo-susurre

Sonreí y el lentamente tomo mi rostro y me beso, nuestros labios se movían como si se pertenecieran, nos separamos por la falta de aire y por que todos nos miraban, me sonroje furiosamente, al darme cuenta de que mas de la mitad del instituto estaba mirándonos, caminamos tomados de a mano hasta nuestra siguiente clase, Ally me miraba con tristeza se que ella me quería pedir perdón pero yo aun no estaba lista para esto, suspire, tenia cosas que hacer a la hora de almuerzo Alice me arrastro con ella al centro comercial

-bella, cambiaremos tu ropa-susurro

- no quiero cosas tan atrevidas-susurre

- no seas aguafiestas-susurro

Entramos a la otra tienda y me comenzó a lanzar ropas para probarme, no se cuanto tiempo pasamos pero al final teníamos mas de treintas bolsas cada una, no se por que Alice se empeñaba en comprarme tanta ropa si solo la usaría una vez en mi vida


	14. charla de madre e hija

Capitulo12: charla de madre e hija

Había evitado hablar con ally desde que volví a ser humana. Pero tarde o temprano teníamos que hablar, estaba en casa sola, ya que Bo había ido con los Cullen de caza para alimentarse, suspire mientras tomaba una foto en mis manos, estábamos Seth , ally yo juntos en la playa, suspire y deje la foto en su lugar a pesar que han pasado mas de veinte años de su muerte aun lo extraño, suspire levantándome tenia que ir a inscribirme al instituto, Salí de la casa y tome la moto roja que usaba de hobby hace años atrás, me monte en la moto con dirección a forks, iba a máxima velocidad era como cuando corría en forma lobuna, llegue al instituto y todos me miraban fue y comencé a caminar hacia la oficina donde estaba la secretaria

- buenas en que puedo ayudarte-susurro

.-buenas me venia a inscribir-susurre

-muy bien, nombre y de donde vienes-susurro

-isabella Swan vengo desde Alaska-susurre

-bien isabella, este es tu horario y el mapa del instituto tus clases comienzan el lunes-susurro

-gracias-susurre y Salí de la oficina

Camine hasta mi moto y guarde la cosas en mi bolso que traía, subí a la moto y arranque con dirección a la push, mientras iba camino hacia la push me recordaba de todo los momentos que había vivido cuando llegue a forks, suspire y seguí conduciendo no se que esperaba encontrar cuando llegara a casa pero no esperaba encontrar a ally parada afuera de esta esperándome, estacione la moto y baje de esta mientras me preguntaba que hacia mi hija aquí en la push , camine hacia la entrada de mi casa lentamente

-mama-susurro

-ally-dije mientras abría la puerta- pasa

-gracias-susurro y entro destral Mio en la casa- vaya todo sigue igual

-claro que todo sigue igual nada cambiara aquí-susurre y me gire a mirarla- puedo saber que haces aquí

-estaba en el cementerio visitando a papa-susurro mirándome- y también por que deseo hablar contigo

- sobre que-dije sentándome en el viejo sofá

- sobre todo mama, me siento mal como te trate, como te ataque, no se que paso no era yo en realidad-susurro

- no, no eras tu, no eras mi dulce y hermosa ally-susurre mirando la foto que estaba a mi lado

-creo que solo tenia celos y miedo-susurro tomando mis manos

-¿celos de que? ¿Y miedo por que?-susurre mirando sus dorados ojos

-celos de que te olvidaras de mi y te preocuparas mas por el-susurro

-ally mi cariño contigo no cambiara, Bo solo es el amor que me quitaron al matar a tu padre-susurre

-lo se mama, hasta hoy que me he dado cuenta lo se-susurro

- y por que tienes miedo-susurre acariciando sus cabellos

- tenia miedo de que por boo olvidaras a papa-susurro

- ally nunca olvidare a Seth-susurre- el era mi vida, pero extrañamente el destino me ha dado otra oportunidad

- si, y espero que boo y tu sean felices-susurro

-que quieres decir-susurre

- apruebo tu relación con boo, mama-susurro abrazándome

-gracias-susurre abrazándola

Estuvimos toda la tarde y casi noche conversando y recodando cada momento de nuestras vidas, de cómo me sentía el hecho de haber vuelto a ser humana, también le comente que estudiaría en el mismo instituto que ella que estaría siempre para mi hija.

* * *

awww se reconciliaron que lindo *_*

no me manden con los vulturis perdon la tardanza del capitulo pero estoy a full con la escuela y los examenes pero estare actualizando una o dos veces a la semana


	15. I love you

Capitulo 13: I LOVE YOU

Bella Nov.

Boo me había pasado a buscar temprano en la mañana no sabia donde íbamos pero no estábamos en Forks o en Port Ángeles y la curiosidad me estaba matando, mire por la ventana pero solo se veía árboles

-a donde vamos-susurre

-calma bella ya casi llegamos-susurro

-este bien-susurre cruzándome de brazos

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el auto se detuvo en un hermoso lugar, tan hermoso que dudaba que perteneciera a Forks, boo salio del auto y camino hasta mi puerta para asirla, la brisa del aire jugo con mis cabellos, sonreí mientras miraba el lugar, era muy hermoso se podía ver toda la cuidad desde aquel lugar, boo me abrazo por la cintura apoyando su mentón en mi hombro

-sabes a donde estamos-susurro

-no-susurre estremeciéndome por sentir su aliento en mi cuello

- estamos en Alaska, en un lugar que me gustaba venir de niño-susurro

-es hermoso-susurre

-no mas que tu-sonrío- ven ahora nos iremos a la cabaña

-¿cabaña?-pregunte curiosa

-exacto-dijo guiñándome un ojo

Me sonroje y camine con el tomada de la mano, caminábamos por el pequeño sendero hasta una hermosa cabaña, boo me abrió la puerta, si por fuera hermoso por dentro no había palabras para describirla, me gire y vi. Que boo me miraba de una manera que nunca antes me había mirado, esa mirada solo la vi. Una vez y fue con Seth, su mirada tenia un deje de ¿deseo?

-hace un poco de calor-susurro besando mi cuello

-s...i-tartamudee

Me giro y sus labios y los Mio se encontraron, entre besos fuimos caminando a lo que supongo era la habitación, boo me deslizo suavemente en la cama y seguio besando mis labios y todo mi cuerpo mientras gemidos salían de mi gargantas, entre besos y caricias la ropa fue estorbando, hasta que ya no nos quedaba nada que separara su cuerpo del Mio, antes de entrar en mi boo me miro

-estas segura-jadeo

-si-susurre

Me beso y lentamente entro en mi, al principio se movió despacio pero trascurrido el tiempo fue aumentando el ritmo (n/a: no soy buena con el Lemon asii que no tiene Lemon el capitulo), ambos alcanzamos juntos el clímax, boo me beso y salio lentamente de mi y se tendió a mi lado en la cama, me acurruque con el mientras nos tapaba con una manta y deje mis ojos cerrarse


	16. nauseas y mareos

Capitulo 14: mareos y nauseas

Había pasado una semana desde que boo y yo nos habíamos entregado el uno al otro demostrándonos lo mucho que nos amábamos, ahora estaba de compras con rose, Alice y ally estábamos comprando ropa nueva, suspire frustrada ya teníamos como diez bolsas en manos, íbamos caminando hacia el área de comida cuando el olor a pollo frito con papas llego a mi nariz, tuve que taparme la nariz y la boca con la mano

-mama estas bien-susurro ally

-no-jadee- necesito un baño

-por allí hay uno-susurro rose

Corrí hasta el baño mientras que las nauseas aumentaban con cada olor de comida que sentía, llegue al sanitario y me incline vomitando hasta mi primera papilla, no entendía el por que vomitaba, solo tenia un sabor agrio en la boca, me levante del suelo y Salí hacia el lavamanos para enjugarme la boca cuando un mareo me ataco, suerte que me afirme del lavamanos o me hubiese ido de boca al suelo

-Low- susurre

-¿bella? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Alice

-eh, si solo fue un mareo-susurre

-segura-dijo rose, yo solo asentí- entonces por que has salido corriendo del área de comida

-pues el olor a pollo es asqueroso-susurre

-es raro mama, ATM te encanta el olor de pollo-dijo ally- segura que estas bien

-si chicas os digo que si-susurre

-mejor vamos con Carlisle a que te examine-dijo Alice

-la esta de caza-susurre

- volverá-dijo simplemente

Bufe , Alice y rose me arrastraron hasta el auto mientras ally llamaba a Carlisle y le informaba lo sucedido, yo solo pienso que algo me cayo mal, aunque igual según mis cálculos se me ha retrazado por tres dias sera eso posible ¿sera posible que yo este embarazada? ¿ de un vampiro?

Cerre mis ojos mientras esas y muchas preguntas asotaban mi mente, seria posible que yo fuese a ser madre denuevo aun recuerdo cuando supe que ally vendria al mundo y cuando seth supo la noticia

¨*flash Black*¨

-bella-susurro seth besando mi mejilla

-hola amor-susurre

-estas bien-susurro

-si por que-susurre nerviosa era hora que le dijiera

-estas palida, mas de lo normal-susurro

-es que hay algo que tengo que contarte-susurre

-que cosa-dijo abrazándome

-pronto seremos tres en casa-susurre

-que-dijo

-eso seth, estoy embarazada-susurre-

-segura-dijo mirándome a los ojos

-si-susurre

-seremos padres-susurro dando vueltas conmigo

¨*fin del flash Black*¨

Solo espero que boo se lo tome igual que seth si esto llega ha ser cierto, seria un pedazo de el y Mio, un hermano o hermana para ally


	17. embarazada

Capitulo 15: embarazada

Apenas Alice estaciono el auto, rose y ally me sacaron rápidamente del auto y me llevaron con Carlisle, boo que por no se si buena o mala suerte estaba ally se preocupo al ver como me encontraba y ahora estaba en la camilla mientras Carlisle me examinaba y boo caminaba de un lado a otro por el cuarto

-bien ya se mas o menos lo que te sucede-dijo

-¿Qué es?-pregunto boo

-bella, ¿Cuándo te llego el periodo por ultima vez?-susurro Carlisle

-hace dos semanas –susurre- ¿Por qué?

-bien los síntomas que presentas son los típicos de un embarazo pero es muy pronto para que los tuvieras-susurro

-¿los vampiros pueden ser padres?-susurro boo

-eso parece-susurro- solo cuando la madre es humana

-eso, quiero decir esa cosa matara a bella-susurro boo

-lo mas probable es que si-susurro- lo único que queda es que bella aborte

-NO-grite- NO LO DEJARE

Me baje de la camilla y corrí hacia la puerta, corrí mientras escuchaba a boo y Carlisle llamarme, no les preste atención, solamente me subí a la moto y comencé a correr hacia la push sabia solo un lugar donde el no me encontraría la casa de embry, suspire y conduje rápidamente, apenas llegue golpe la puerta

-bella-susurro

-embry ayúdame-susurre

-entra-dijo y cerró la puerta

-¿Qué paso?, bella-susurro Luciana

-Lucy-susurre- boo quiere matar a mi bebe

-¿bebe?-dijo embry

-si, estoy embarazada de un vampiro-susurre

-cuentas con nosotros-susurro Lucy

-gracia-susurre cerrando mis ojos


	18. reenconcilacion

Capitulo 16: reconciliación

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la discusión con Bo, y el aun no ha venido a verme , ally vino hace una semana y se coloco feliz al saber que tendría un hermano o hermana, suspire mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, me veía a mi misma solo que mi vientre mas abultado tanto que parecía que tuviera siete meses de embarazo en vez de tener solo dos semanas, cada día me iba colocando mas débil, no podía recibir muchos alimentos ya que al instante vomitaba y la carne mayormente me la comía cruda

-bella ya se que necesita el bebe-susurro Embry

-no me digas amor mas ropa-susurro Lucy riéndose

-no, eso no-susurro- necesita sangre

-tienes razón-susurre- como tiene la mitad de vampiro

Después de eso Embry fue a cazar y traer la sangre para que me pudiera alimentar, me acomode un poco en el sofá mientras dormía y sentía a mi pequeño bebe moverse dentro de mi, no se cuanto paso pero Embry ya había vuelto y me tendía un vaso con sangre

-gracias-susurre mientras tomaba el vaso y lo bebía

-¿Qué nombres le pondrás al bebe?-pregunto Embry

-no lo se aun-susurre

- si fuera niño como le pondrías-susurro Lucy

-pues Seth Anthony-susurre

-y de niña-susurro Embry

-renesmee carlie-susurre

-si ese me gusta-susurro Lucy y en ese momento tocaron la puerta -¿Quién Bera?

Lucy y yo nos miramos mientras Embry caminaba a abrir la puerta, esperaba que fuera mi hija pero nunca pensé que detrás de la puerta estaba Bo, Lucy me abrazo fuertemente mientras Embry evaluaba con su mirada a Bo

-que quieres-susurro

-quiero hablar con bella-susurro Bo

-bells-susurro Lucy- quieres hablar con el

-si-susurre y mire a Embry- estén cerca por si os necesito

-este bien- susurro mientras Bo entraba y ellos se iban, suspire mientras me acariciaba el vientre

-estas enorme-susurro

-si, el bebe créese-susurre

- bella siento haber reaccionado asi-susurro

-lo hecho, hecho esta-susurre mirándolo a sus ojos

-solo estaba inseguro amor, no quiero perderte no quiero que mueras-susurro angustiado

-Bo-susurre- si al momento que nuestro bebe nazca y yo este por morir muérdeme

-que –susurro

- eso conviérteme cuando nazca-susurre

-lo are-dijo antes de besarme- te amo

-y yo a ti-susurre mientras tomaba su mano y la colocaba en mi vientre


	19. una propuesta

Capitulo17: una propuesta

Bella Nov.

Me senté en el sofá de la casa de los Cullen mientras esme cocinaba algo para que comiera y rosalie me preparaba un vaso con sangre, suspire mientras miraba el televisor con gesto ausente

-mama-susurro ally

-hola pequeña-susurre

-¿Cómo estas?-susurro- esta bien la pequeña Neisse

-si, estamos bien-susurre

Allí me sonrío mientras colocaba su mano en mi vientre, ella siempre había querido hermanos y ahora tendría uno para toda su eternidad, suspire mientras cerraba mis ojos, estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir, no se cuanto Habre dormido pero desperté por que sentí una caricia en mi rostro

-hola-susurro Bo

-hola amor-susurre

- estas bien no necesitas nada-susurro

-si estoy bien-susurre- donde están todos

-han salido-susurro

Asentí mientras lo miraba por que habrán salido los chicos, suspire, Bo sonrío y tomo mi mano mientras me miraba, tomo mi mano mientras me miraba a los ojos, me miraba mientras me sonreía.

-bella amor-susurro- eres todo lo que quiero en mi eternidad, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo

-si-susurre.- si acepto

Me sonrío y levanto mi rostro antes de besarme, sonreí feliz, estaría junto a mi hija, mi novio y mi familia, solo espero que nada suceda, sonreí mirando a Bo mientras sentía que algo dentro de mí se rompía

-OH- jadee- me duele

-¿bella?-susurro

-no...Puedo…respirar-susurre

-BELLA-grito

Pero no pude escuchar el dolor era cada vez mas fuerte y me costaba respirar solo pensaba en mi bebe

-sácalo, salva a mi bebe-susurre cerrando los ojos


	20. renesmee

Capitulo 18: renesmee

Bo Nov.

-BELLA-grite

En ese momento todos entraron a la sala, Edward tomo en brazos a bella mientras Carlisle y Esme iban detrás de el, me levante de mi lugar y los seguí debo estar junto a bella.

-la placenta se ha desprendido-susurro Carlisle

Edward dejo a bella en la camilla, sus latidos eran fuertes, Carlisle tomo un instrumento y corto por el vientre de bella y después con sus dientes fue rompiendo la masa no entendía que pasaba, solo quiero que ella viva, unos minutos después Carlisle estaba cortando mas con sus dientes hasta que se hoyo un llanto, Carlisle tomo al bebe en brazos todo en sangren thado y me miro

-es una niña-susurro

-renesmee-susurre estirando mis brazos para tomar a mi hija

En ese mismo momento el corazón de bella comenzó a latir mas despacio, mire aterrado a todos, bella no podía morirse no ahora que nuestra hija estaba con nosotros, le pase la bebe a ally y me acerque a bella

-estas seguro Bo-susurro Rosalie

-si-susurre

Me acerque al cuello de bella y lo mordí, después mordí sus muñecas y me separe de ella para acercarme hacia donde estaba mi hija.

Ally Nov.

Tenia en mis brazos a mi hermana, la hermosa renesmee, era muy linda sus ojos eran iguales a los de mama, y los míos de cuando era humana, era tan hermosa, la mecí en mis brazos mientras Bo mordía a mi madre, Edward a mi lado me abrazo mientras me sonreía, renesmee me miraba con curiosidad, levanto su manita y la coloco en mi mejilla, por mi mente en ese momento pasaron muchas imágenes y unas voces, entonces mostró mi cara y después la de mi madre y dejo caer su manita

-asi es nessie-susurre- soy tu hermana

-es un gran don-susurro Edward

-sin duda es uno muy bueno-susurre


	21. despertar

Capitulo 19: despertar

Fuego sentía por mi cuerpo, sentía que me ardía todo, por que no apagan el fuego, tengo que luchar por mis hijas, mi Bo y mi familia, suspire mientras poco a poco el fuego se iba apagando, para llegar con mas fuerza a mi corazón, quería que esto se acabara, quería tener a mi hija en mis brazos, quería tener a mi familia conmigo

-mama, puedes oírnos-susurro ally

-algún cambio-escuche preguntar la voz de Bo

-nada no se ha movido-susurro ally

-falta poco un par de horas-susurro Alice- Bo, nessie te quiere con ella

-pero quiero estar aquí cuando bella despierte-susurro Bo

-yo te llamare papa-dijo ally

No escuche nada mas pero que abra pasado por que Ally de la noche a la mañana, llamaba a Bo papa que era lo que había ocurrido mientras pasaba este fuego, cada segundo, minutos u hora todo termino, escuche como llamaban a alguien y decía que cuidaran de la bebe, después de eso mi corazón dio su ultimo latido y entonces abrí mis ojos, me levante de donde estaba y vi. Que frente ami estaba Bo

-Bo-susurre corriendo hacia el

-bella-dijo mirándome maravillado- estas

-te amo-dije interrumpiéndolo

-y yo a ti-dijo besándome

-donde esta renesmee-pregunte

- ella esta con ally-susurro

-quiero verla-dije

-primero debes cazar-susurro

-OK-asentí mientras tomaba su mano y saltaba por la ventana

Corrimos por el bosque cazando todo animal que se cruzara en mi camino, quería estar sastifecha para cuando estuviera con mi hija


	22. mis hijas

Capitulo 20: mis hijas

Cuando volvimos de la salida de casería todos me esperaban en la casa, ally sonrío mientras caminaba con una bebe en sus brazos hacia mi, sonreí al verla era ella mi hija, la bebe me miro y sonrío, tenia mis mismos ojos, lentamente me acerque hasta que estuve con ella en mis brazos

-te vez hermosa mama-susurro ally

-gracias –susurre –mi pequeña renesmee

-nessie-susurro boo

-quien le puso como el mostró del lago Ness-dije entre dientes

-Emmett-susurro ally

Tome a renesmee en mis brazos, mientras que esta estiro su mano y la coloco en mi mejilla, una imagen de mi llego a mi mente, era yo de humana cuando nessie nació, después de un minuto renesmee dejo caer su mano

-¿Qué fue eso?-susurre

-fue su don, te mostró su primer recuerdo-dijo ally

-vaya-susurre mientras, envolvía uno de mis brazo en ally, al fin estaba con mi familia y mi hija al fin estaremos juntas toda la eternidad

Nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala con mis hijas a mi lado, Alice nos miro boo y a mí con sus ojos entrecerrados, rodee mis ojos al adivinar lo que deseaba decir

-dilo Alice-susurre

- puedo planear vuestra boda-susurro con un puchero

-bella-dijo boo mirándome

-OH, Mm, claro Alice-susurre

- gracias –dijo dando saltitos


	23. epilogio

Capitulo 21: epilogo: la boda

El tiempo fue pasando , ya han pasado seis meses desde que desperté en mi nueva vida, renesmee aparentaba la edad de una niña de siete año, cada día estaba hermosa, pero hoy todas lucíamos con ropa diferentes, por que hoy me uniría eternamente junto a boo, estaba nerviosa solo faltaba muy poco para que comenzara la boda, ally y renesmee entraron a la habitación ambas se veían muy hermosas, nessie corrió a mis brazos feliz, aun me irritaba que Emmett le pusiera asi, pero bueno

-mami estas muy linda-susurro nessie

-gracias bebe-susurre

-mama ya es hora-susurro ally

-vamos-dije tomando su brazo

Ally me entregaría a boo ya que ella decía que ese era su derecho junto con el de renesmee, bajamos las escaleras hasta donde estaban todos esperándonos, cuando llegamos todos se giraron a mirarnos, lentamente para un vampiro entramos a la iglesia, boo no despegaba su mirada de la MIA, como yo de la el, cuando llegamos a su lado ally le entrego mi mano

-te entrego a mi madre, a la antigua loba-susurro –cuídala con tu vida o yo mismo te convierto en cenizas

- con mi existencia-susurro boo

Sonreí mientras boo tomaba mi mano y nos girábamos hacia donde el sacerdote, era momento de unir nuestras vidas, nessie estuvo a nuestro lado durante toda la ceremonia mientras mis ojos y los de boo no se separaban

-entonces joven Cullen acepta a la señorita isabella Swan como su esposa-susurro el Cura

-si acepto-susurro

-y ustedes señorita Swan lo acepta de esposo al señor Cullen-susurro

-si-susurre

-lo declaro marido y mujer-susurro el cura

Boo tomo su rostro entre sus manos y me beso, boo hace dos meses había pasado a ser un Cullen y siempre estaríamos juntos, nuestras vidas para siempre y con este beso sellábamos nuestro amor

fin


End file.
